In Sickness And In Health
by Chyan4ever
Summary: One night has changed Ryan's life,overnight he has become East High's most hated, after an absence he's back, with a secret that will change everyones life.CHYAN,SLASH,MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Trailer 

In Sickness And In Health

I didn't think that things would ever get this bad

(Ryan throws up into the toilet)

Or that anybody would find out

(Ryan walks down the hall and people are looking at each other whispering to each other)

It was only one night

(Ryan is Kissing Chad)

I thought it was Special

(Shows Chad Pulling off Ryan's Shirt)

But it was all a mistake

(Troy walks in to the empty room and catches Chad and Ryan.)

A Big Mistake

(Chad pushes Ryan off the bed)

And now ill have to live with it for the rest of my life

(A doctor calls Ryan into his office)

Starring

Monique Coleman as Taylor

(Taylor yells out "Ryan Evans is Back, Chad stops and everything he was carrying falls)

Zac Efron as Troy

(Troy Stands in front of a group of people and yells out "he's not gonna get off that easy, what he did was sick and wrong")

Lucas Gabreel as Ryan

(Tears fall down Ryan's cheek as he whispers "I knew I shouldn't have come back, I just knew it")

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay

(Sharpay yells at Ryan, "Well, I think your wrong, he's changed, I know it!")

Corbin Bleu as Chad

(Chad calls out Ryan's name, but Ryan walks right pass him)

Ryne Sanborn as Jason

(Jason wraps him arms around Ryan and whispers into his ear, "Don't Worry if Anyboy tries to mess with you, your big strong ex will take care of them)

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella

(Gabriella sits next to a crying Ryan and asks "well how did it happen?")

and Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke

(Zeke grabs Ryan and tells him, "oh no, your vacations over)

You Think you've heard this story before

(Ryan kissed Jason on the Cheek)

That you you know whats gonna happen

(Ryan sits in an empty closet, huddled in a corner, screaming can be heard in the background)

Well Your in for a Rude awakening

(The door opens and light engulfs Ryan he whispers the word please and then a gunshot goes off)

COMING SOON

IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Ryan:

Ryan sat on his bed trying his hardest not to throw up again, he wanted to look as good as possible for his first day back, even though the ear splitting headache wasn't helping either.He picked up the pills on his nightstand and swallowed them down with his orange juice. Slowly he stood up from his bed and made his way to his closet using the wall as support. A few minutes later he was so busy putting on his clothes that he didn't notice his sister walk in.

Sharpay: "Ryan? What are you doing?"

Ryan: "What does it look like im doing Shar, im getting ready for school"

Sharpay: (sighs) Ryan! you know the doctor told you that you should stay in bed

Ryan stops what he's doing and looks at Sharpay

Ryan: "Im fine, a little woozy but fine. Besides im sick of sitting here like a vegetable. Trust me I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure"

Sharpay gave Ryan a look that told him that she really didn't believe him

Ryan: Pleaase!

Ryan begged her and gave her his signature baby face

Sharpay:(sighs) Fine but if anything goes wrong, anything at all, promise me that you'll come and get me so that I can take you home"

Ryan smiled and put his hat on

Ryan: "I promise"

Chad:

Chad stood at his locker trying to stuff his basketball into his locker, no luck. He was so into trying to get the ball in that he jumped when he heard Taylor next to him.

Taylor: "You know your never gonna get that in there right?"

Chad gave her a quick smile

Chad:Watch

Chad stepped back and gave the basketball a good kick, sending it straight inside his locker.Taylor smiled and gave him an applause

Taylor: Good job, who would have thought

Chad:Yeah, yeah, yeah, now the hard part is getting it out for practice. (sighs) anyway, what's up?

Chad closed his locker, he didn't notice Taylor's smile disappear. They began to walk, Taylor walked a few steps behind him

Taylor: Ryan Evans is back

Suddenly Chad came to a stop and all of his things dropped to the floor

Chad: What?

Taylor: You heard me right, Ryan Evans is back, you'd think he would have figured out that nobody wants him here

Chad's face was cold and unreadable

Taylor: Don't worry Chad, we all know what really happened at the party, it wasnt your fault

Chad sighed and smiled at Taylor

Chad: Yeah..Your Right


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

Ryan:

Ryan stood at the entrance to East High, Sharpay watched him with a confused look on her face

Ryan: I don't think I can do this Shar

Sharpay: You came all the way over here, might as well get it over with Ryan

Ryan: You know what? you were right, im not ready and the doctor did say that I could be excused for a few more weeks, ill just come back then

Ryan smiled at his sister and then slowly walked away. He had barely made it a few steps away from his sister when he felt someone grab him

Jason: Hey! where are you going?

Ryan: I think im just gonna head back home, sorry guys

Ryan started to speed up his walking and was halfway to his car when he felt another set of hands envelope him

Zeke: Oh no! Your going, vacation is over

Before Ryan could say anything, Zeke picked him up and had carried him right back to where his sister and Jason stood. Sharpay smiled when she saw him.

Sharpay: Thank you Zeke!

Zeke: No problem, gotta go, later!

Sharpay: By the way loved yesterday's cookies!

Zeke smiled and walked into East High. When he was gone Sharpay turned her attention back to Ryan. who was listening to Jason trying to reassure him

Jason: Look im not gonna lie and act like some people aren't still talking about what happened at the party, but its not as bad as as when you left

Ryan:(sigh) Im so scared

Jason put his arm around Ryan and smiled

Jason: Don't worry, if anybody tries to mess with you, just call on me, your big strong boyfriend

Ryan:Ex

Jason:Whatever, Ill take care of them

Ryan smiled back at Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Ryan:Thanks

Chad:

Chad sat in the gym surrounded by his friends. Troy stood in front of them giving some kind of speech, he wasn't really paying much attention to the whole thing, he was still trying to wrap his mind around what Taylor had told him, then suddenly he heard Troy say Ryans name and he finally began to listen to what Troy was saying.

Troy: I cant believe that he has the nerve to show his face back at East High

Chad: Did you really think that he wouldn't be back?

Troy:Duh! how many more things need to happen to him before he figures out that he's not welcome. What he did was sick and wrong on so many levels man, I say we let him know that we don't want him here, for sure this time

Taylor,Kelsi and Gabriella were sitting together quietly listening, when suddenly Gabriella stood up

Gabriella: I don't know you guys, I mean dont get me wrong, what he did was horrible, really really horrible, but don't you think the whole schools put him through enough?

Everyone including Troy looked at her like she had just said the most stupid thing

Troy: Stop! Gabby, hes not gonna get off the hook that easy, don't you think he deserves to know that he was sick and disgusting for what he did to Chad?

Gabriella: But Troy..

Troy gave her a stern look and she sighed and nodded

Gabriella: I guess your right

Troy: Good, So this is what were gonna do...


End file.
